Zoetrope
by Midnight81
Summary: Maki esta a punto de descubrir que las criaturas de las leyendas no son mentira. Mal resumen, lo sé, soy pésima para esto, pero apenas estoy comenzando es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Otonokizaka es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, divide su plantel en dos sectores: el sector B y el A. En el sector B se encuentran aquellos estudiantes que por recomendaciones académicas han ingresado a los planteles educativos de Otonoki, y en el sector A, que es famoso por la gran calidad de sus estudiantes se encuentran aquellos alumnos de élite, gente de un rango prestigioso.

…

\- Una razón, veamos… el amor es absurdo, por esa razón no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!

\- Además eres patético, mira que hacer todo este alboroto solo para decirme eso, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo si me disculpas me voy.

Ese chico se quedó ahí parado mirando hacia el suelo, ja, patético, no tengo tiempo para sus cursilerías, oh, ¿quieren saber mi nombre?, cierto aún no me he presentado, mi nombre es Nishikino Maki así es como me pusieron mis padres, ellos son los dueños del Hospital General Nishikino y como única hija tengo que prepararme y estar a la 'altura' ya que un día yo seré la encargada del hospital, para mis padres estar a la altura significa que tengo que tener buen promedio , el mejor de la clase por cierto, que debo actuar como una señorita, y eso me lleva al hecho de que tengo que actuar tal como mis padres esperan aún si no estoy de acuerdo, no es como que les tenga miedo pero ellos solo buscan mi bienestar y todo eso, sinceramente no me agrada que este chico me haya llamado así de la nada y buscado confesarse para luego ser rechazado en público, vamos que con el tiempo y eso tal vez y te daría una oportunidad pero ese es el problema aquí, yo no tengo tiempo para el amor, no es que no quisiera enamorarme, hasta yo pensé en ello muchas veces pero la responsabilidad que conlleva haber nacido en esta familia no me deja, haa, como quisiera ser aunque fuese un poquitín normal, sentí que alguien me observaba así que me di la vuelta de prisa pero no vi a nadie, que extraño tal vez son los nervios, si eso debe ser aunque me siento mal por ese chico tal vez luego lo vuelva a ver o no, quien sabe hay un montón de cosas que pueden llegar a suceder, el día termino rápido y de la misma forma de siempre, llegue y no había nadie en casa ya ni me extrañaba que mis padres no me hubiesen llamado o algo pero no, y como siempre tengo que quedarme sola en esta gran mansión, aprendí a cocinar y a tocar el piano como pasatiempo después de todo me aburría, leí todos los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca y hasta tenía una colección secreta de mangas, después de prepararme el desayuno fui a mi habitación a buscar algún tomo que leer del manga Bersek y volví a bajar, la noche llego tan silenciosa como siempre y con ello las ganas de dormir, tuve un sueño extraño, soñé que me encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, con cuidado empece a caminar tanteando entre la oscuridad para no chocar y afortunadamente no lo hice luego llegue a una puerta la cual abrí, al entrar por aquella puerta llegue a una habitación tapizada de rojo, allí había un gran espejo con cuidado me acerque y pude ver que tenía un par de orejas y una cola como de perro.

\- ¿Pero que-?

Y sin embargo por alguna extraña razón todo se sentía muy familiar, como si hubiera existido siempre, di media vuelta para largarme de allí pero al voltearme me encontré con que la puerta por la cual había entrado ya no estaba, con un poco de miedo busque alguna otra salida pero nada dio resultado.

\- _Ven._

Escuche una voz decirme. Inmediatamente me negué, ni loca la voy a seguir, no soy tan idiota como para caer en eso.

\- _Vendrás, lo harás, yo lo sé._

Me desperté sudando, ese había sido un sueño extraño y me había causado escalofríos, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el espejo que se encontraba en mi habitación para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar, lentamente dirigí mis manos a mi cabeza, donde claramente no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, pero aun así la sensación había sido tan real que por un momento creí que no había sido parte del sueño.

No le di mucha importancia después de todo solo era un sueño, procure alistarme rápido para irme de allí, llegué temprano a la escuela lo cual ocurría siempre, abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros como de costumbre y a diferencia de lo acostumbrado solo una carta cayo del libro, curiosa la abrí ya que era la primera vez que sucedía esto, la carta no contenía más de una línea y decía más o menos así:

 _"Por favor preséntate en la azotea de la escuela en cuanto leas esto y Maki, procura venir sola"_

Ah, sí claro, y yo voy corriendo al leer el mensaje tan sospechoso ¿no?,…

\- Que estupidez, no puedo creer que le haya hecho caso.

… Y de todas maneras había algo que me atraía al lugar donde me citaban, un extraño magnetismo se había hecho presente en mi después de leer aquella nota, abrí la puerta, ya no había marcha atrás, al asomarme del otro lado había una chica en medio del lugar que se encontraba de espaldas a mí y era un poco más baja que yo, traía su pelo amarrado en dos pequeñas colas a cada lado de su cabeza con listones de color rojo a rayas negras, una sudadera negra que estaba en lugar del saco, con una mini falda azul oscuro y unas medias negras con rayas grises, en resumen tenía que ser una estudiante del área A, ya que sin importar que otra ropa o atuendos extravagantes llevaran siempre debían traer puesta una pequeña rosa roja en el brazo izquierdo, si se preguntan en que sector me encuentro yo, pues la respuesta es sencilla: en el B. No sé porque pero así son las cosas.

\- ¿Tú me citaste aquí?

Pregunte, aunque era más que obvio.

\- Fuiste tan cruel al decirle eso de manera tan fría a aquel chico ayer.

Espera, ¿acaso me había citado para pelear por un chico?, vamos, yo no estoy interesada en esas cosas.

\- Aunque ese idiota se lo merecía por andar detrás de alguien que ya le pertenece a alguien más.

Interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- Si nada más me citaste para decirme tontería y media será mejor que me dejes de hacer perder el tiempo.

Se dio media vuelta con los brazos abiertos, con una gran sonrisa me dijo.

\- Y ahí esta ese tono indiferente de nuevo, tan característico de ti Maki, no me sorprende que todos los chicos estén enamorados de la "Princesa de Hielo, Nishikino-sama", aunque ya que ese chico tuvo el valor para confesarse frente a todos no me sorprendería que alguien más lo hiciera.

\- Eso me molesta… Maki-chan, todo lo que paso ayer. -Continuo hablando.

Sus orbes rubí brillaban con molestia, no comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo pero de algo estaba segura tenía que marcharme de aquí cuanto antes. Me di la vuelta para abrir la puerta, la cual no se abrió, rayos tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- Ayer dijiste que el amor era absurdo, ayer rechazaste a aquel chico y heriste a unos cuantos más, pero Maki, yo quiero saber tu respuesta de hoy.

Quería salir de aquí pero la puerta no se abría.

\- Quiero saber… si me darías otra oportunidad… quiero que sepas que esta vez me quedare a tu lado… que estaré ahí para protegerte.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme por la espalda dejándolos descansar sobre mi estómago, ¿cómo había llegado a mí en tan poco tiempo?

\- Porque si hay algo que sí sé… es que aún estoy en tu corazón.

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler de repente, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerme.

\- Solo tienes que dejar tu mente en blanco, no te haré daño después de todo eres la persona a la que amo.

Su voz sonaba ya muy lejana como si me estuviera sumergiendo en un inmenso mar del cual no quería salir…

Lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme en mi cuarto, ¿acaso no había ido a la escuela?, ¿Qué había pasado?, no podía recordar nada, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de repente dejando ver a una extraña chica quien me sonreía, vamos la he visto antes de eso estoy segura pero entonces por qué no la recuerdo, porque no puedo recordarla.

\- Vamos Maki-chan, no te sobreesfuerces.

\- ¿Te… te conozco?

Me dedico una sonrisa triste.

\- Perdón que maleducado de mi parte, mi nombre es Zoe, soy la encargada de hacer tu transferencia al área A, un gusto conocerte… Maki-san.

\- El gusto es mío, Zoe-chan.

\- Bueno me tengo que ir, no creo que a tus padres les agrade encontrar a una desconocida en su casa, nos vemos luego.

\- P-puedes quedarte, n-no es como si q-quisiera que te quedaras o algo por el estilo.

Volvió a sonreir pero la sonrisa seguía sin tocar sus ojos.

\- Me encantaría aceptar tu oferta pero está oscureciendo y tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos, espero que tú también te cuides, hasta pronto. ¡Ah! Y no olvides ir mañana a la oficina de la directora en cuanto llegues.

\- Hasta pronto… ¡Espera!, ¡voy a ser transferida! -Reaccione ya que la chica se había ido.

La chica salió corriendo de aquella mansión y no se detuvo hasta haber recorrido una distancia considerable, ya allí se recargo en la pared y se podía notar lo agitada que estaba.

\- Así que Zoecchi tiene problemas para controlarse.

Hablo una chica que repentinamente se había puesto a su lado.

\- Cállate Sucuppai.

\- Vamos, fue divertido, además que fue eso de hermanos, acaso piensas cuidarme.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, quien querría cuidarte.

\- Lo mismo digo.

…


	2. Capitulo 1 -Comienza el traslado

Una Maki preocupada se encontraba alistándose para ir a la escuela, sus padres no se habían presentado la noche anterior pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba más bien era que sería transferida al secto partir de hoy sería una estudiante de élite, eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello y eso se debía a la chica que había conocido ayer -que estaba segura de que la había visto antes- o tal vez solo era su imaginación aunque no dudaba que fuera a tener problemas debido a su tan repentina transferencia. Cuando llegó a la escuela lo primero que hizo fue presentarse al salón de la directora, allí la directora la recibió con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación Nishikino-san.

Espera, ¿¡era una invitación?!

\- ¿Qué pasa Nishikino-san?, te ves sorprendida, oh espera, no sabías. -Sonreía nerviosa

Por la forma en que me lo había dicho aquella chica parecía que ya estaba todo listo… sí, probablemente ya lo tenía todo planeado.

*Toc, toc*

\- Adelante.

\- Con su permiso directora, me temó que tendré que llevarme a su alumna.

Aquella voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, me le quedé viendo fijamente luego voltee a ver a la directora esperando verla molesta por la reciente interrupción pero en cambio ella estaba claramente nerviosa, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa aquí?, no iba a preguntar así que solo lo supuse, tal vez esta chica tendría el poder suficiente como para hacer que la despidieran y la directora obviamente no quería eso, pero ahora era yo quien estaba molesta, ni siquiera había pedido mi opinión y me estaba jalando -prácticamente arrastrando- hasta el sector contiguo bajo las curiosas miradas de todo el alumnado, iba a reclamarle pero antes de que dijera algo mis palabras murieron antes de siquiera pronunciarlas.

\- Te molesta esto Maki-san.- Dijo afirmando el agarre que unía nuestras manos

\- N-no me m-molesta en lo absoluto

Desvié la mirada de sus orbes carmín que me seguían mirando fijamente.

\- Perfecto, vas a ver que te gustara, así que por favor quita ese ceño fruncido, te saldrán arrugas~

Dijo acercándose más a mí.

\- ¿A-acaso eso importa?

Posiblemente en mi estado normal hubiese contestado de otra forma pero mi cerebro tenia al parecer una pequeña fuga de información.

\- Tienes razón, -reanudo su marcha- pero igual te seguiré queriendo

\- ¡Eh!, ¡espera!

Y cuando me refería a fuga fue porque deje pasar algo importante.

\- Sí Maki-san

\- Por gustar te refieres al c-contacto de n-nuestras ma-manos o al salón en donde voy a estudiar

\- Quién sabe~

\- Zoe-chan -dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- Tendrás que descubrirlo por tu cuenta

Soltó mi mano.

\- Tendrás que esperarme aquí un momento, no tardare.

No me había dado cuenta pero estábamos frente a un salón que decía 'oficina del director'.

\- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado.

Pero si se había dado cuenta de que no tenía que esperar hasta un tiempo futuro para saber que tomar su mano ya le gustaba y le era agradable saberlo.

\- Hola, ¿eres nueva por aquí?

Un chico de cabellera rubia se le acercó de una forma entre amistosa y galante.

\- Sí algo así. -Contesto con su ya habitual ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien?

\- ¿Por qué habría de responderte?

Contestó con otra pregunta.

\- O lo siento, es solo que no puedo dejar a una linda chica como tú, aquí, sola, en medio del pasillo y pues quise hacerle compañía.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera que conociera a Maki pudiera pensar el ambiente no se volvió tenso, sino más había un silencio cómodo, hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió realizar cierta pregunta.

\- Y, ¿tienes novio?

La pelirroja se molesto ante la mención del tema.

\- Como ya dije, ¿por qué tengo que responderte?

\- Jaja, que buena reacción, eres interesante.

Si las miradas mataran el pobre chico ya estaría muerto.

\- Lo siento es que es raro encontrar a alguien como tú por aquí, de todas formas, no respondiste.

Maki lo volteo a ver, al decir lo último su tono cambio, no lo conocía pero por la pequeña plática que habían tenido supuso que eso no sucedía muy a menudo, sin embargo no sabía que su respuesta podría influir en el futuro que se le avecinaba.

\- Repito, ¿tienes novio?

La pelirroja no sabía cómo responder a eso sin usar su indiferente tono habitual y estaba segura que él no dejaría de insistir en el tema, para su buena suerte la salvo una pelinegra que acaba de salir de la oficina del director.

\- Y si es así no es de tu incumbencia Hanabusa.

Irrumpió de una forma algo brusca en su conversación, el rubio al escucharla detrás de él cambió de nuevo su actitud.

\- Oh perdón, no sabía que venía contigo Senju. - Respondió el chico de manera cortes.

\- Pues es mejor que lo sepas.

\- Perdón, perdón, si me disculpas tengo que volver.

La pelinegra observo mientras Hanabusa se alejaba y a su vez Maki también observaba cada una de las reacciones de la pelinegra, era su imaginación o se veía algo diferente, la chica de cabellos negros se dio cuenta de la mirada de interrogación de su acompañante y rápidamente recobro la compostura.

\- C-como sea -se colocó la mano en la boca- aún tienes que ir con el director, ve, yo te espero aquí.

Desvió la mirada, no quería que la viera en ese estado, no, más bien, no quería que la descubrieran tan pronto, después de todo aún tenía trabajo que hacer antes de…

\- Entendido.

La pelirroja se encontraba dentro de la oficina frente a un hombre de aparentemente no más de 20 años, peligris, el hombre se presentó como Ichiru, le indico que tomara asiento.

\- Bueno Nishikino-san, supongo que sabe porque está aquí, ¿verdad?

Asintió.

\- Y también supongo que te preguntarás a que se debe la repentina transferencia si ya estamos a la mitad del ciclo ¿no? - Dijo parándose.

Maki no sabía que esperar, la persona frente a ella se comportaba un poco raro a su parecer, era más que obvio que tendrían que haber buenas razones para que la transfirieran de un momento a otro pero eso era lo que en parte también le preocupaba.

\- No hubiera sido mejor que lo hicieran cuando cruzara de año.

\- Vaya, pensé que te había comido la lengua el ratón.

Frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ese tipo para nada.

\- Está bien, pues verás, era absolutamente necesario tomar medidas un poco drásticas con usted.

\- ¿Por qué conmigo?

\- Quien sabe, no te lo has preguntado a ti misma, tal vez y encuentres una muy buena respuesta si buscas mejor.

Hubo silencio de parte de Maki.

\- Bien aún no sabes nada eso es una lástima pero que se le va a hacer -meneo la cabeza de forma lastimosa- por el momento dejaremos ese asunto de lado, y como yo soy una buena persona te diré un secreto, ese chico, Hanabusa, él sí que no es una buena persona, hay algunos alumnos que aseguran haberlo visto realizando actos inhumanos, como descuartizando gente y cosas peores, si no quieres acabar como ellos es mejor que te alejes de él.

\- Hmmp, y usted piensa que me voy a tragar eso.

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Esa es tú decisión, yo ya cumplí con decirte, al final quien se verá perjudicada serás tú, no yo.

\- Eso es todo lo que tiene que decirme.

\- Ya sabes las reglas generales de todas formas ¿no?, igual que ya sabes cómo se maneja la escuela y esas cosas, así que veo innecesario explicártelo, eres una chica lista sabrás arreglártelas por tu cuenta, igual y en este sector hay algunas cosas diferentes, puedes empezar con tus clases a partir de este momento -señalo el escritorio- ahí tienes las cosas que vas a necesitar, dos libros extra, un horario de clases y por último… tu rosa roja, eso es todo, es decisión tuya si continuas trayendo ese uniforme o no, puedes retirarte.

.

Se encontraban dos chicas teniendo una discusión en los baños del lugar.

\- Vamos tranquilízate, no creo que le haya dicho nada.

Hablaba una castaña tratando de que la chica frente a ella no cometiera una estupidez.

\- Da igual, él sabe quiénes somos, no nos conviene dejar pasar este asunto como si nada.

\- Pero-

\- Pero nada Lilith, tenemos que hacerlo a mi manera esta vez. Esto se está volviendo incómodo.

\- Solo trata de que no te descubran, o será realmente difícil lidiar con un animal rabioso.

\- Sé lo que hago.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y cada una tomo un camino diferente, la pelinegra se dirigió rumbo a la oficina en donde se suponía tenía que esperar a que esa -a su parecer- tonta pelirroja saliera, en el trayecto muchos estudiantes trataban de evitarla debido al aura oscura que la rodeaba. Cuando Maki salió su actitud cambio por completo revelando así a una chica alegre y despreocupada.

\- Yei!, Maki-san por fin salió, y ¿cómo te fue?

\- Bien, el director estaba un poco raro.

\- Oh, ya veo, me entere que se peleó con su hermano tal vez esa sea la razón.

\- Entiendo, de todas formas tengo que ir a clases, ¿no tienes que ir tú también?

Pregunto un poco dudosa, Zoe había puesto una expresión extraña cuando menciono lo del director.

\- Bueno justo ahora una maestra me pidió ir a buscar ciertos documentos pero umm… ¡Erena!

Llamó a una chica con el pelo de un color entre morado y rojizo que iba pasando por ahí.

\- Sí.

\- Puedes llevar a Nishikino-san a su salón por favor.

\- Claro.

\- ¡Oye!, puedo ir sola sabes.

\- Sí, sí, como digas, nos vemos más al rato.

Se quedo observándolas mientras se iban.

\- Tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con el director.

...


	3. Chapter 2 -Problemas avecinándose

**Bueno aquí el segundo (tercer) capítulo que les traigo, por cierto Love Live! no me pertenece todo es propiedad de Lantis y Sunrise, si fuera mío abría más yuri.**

* * *

\- Y este, es el jardín.

Decía una chica de cabellera guinda.

\- Vaya, parece que este lugar esconde muchas cosas.

\- Um, sí, te sorprenderías al ver todo lo que oculta. ¿Seguimos?

Esta vez habló una castaña.

\- Bueno.

Maki se encontraba siguiendo a Erena ya que tenía curiosidad acerca del lugar, inicialmente había quedado con Zoe después de clases pero en su lugar apareció Erena informándole que la pelinegra le había encomendado esa tarea, iba acompañada de una castaña que a su parecer era muy enérgica, en este pequeño encuentro se enteró de más cosas acerca de la peli-guinda, su nombre era Yagami Erena, hija de la poderosa familia que comandaba una de las más grandes estaciones de trenes de todo el país, una familia que había desaparecido misteriosamente hace dos años, muchos noticieros dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente de avión otros que en uno automovilístico, lo que hasta el momento no pudieron encontrar habían sido los cuerpos de la familia, una pequeña porción de periodistas afirmaba que el yate de la familia se había hundido causando la muerte de sus tripulantes pero no habían podido demostrar nada, y sin embargo en este momento, frente a ella se encontraba la única hija y posiblemente la única que sabía toda la verdad acerca de la desaparición de su familia.

\- Como dijo Tsubasa este lugar oculta varias cosas y yo soy una de ellas, pero tengo mis motivos, motivos que podrás conocer cuando estés lista, lo cual, a este paso, debería ser pronto.

\- No te entiendo.

Dijo preocupada la pelirroja, desde que había sido transferida solo se encontraba con cosas que le resultaban extrañas y a la vez le hacían sentirse incómoda.

\- Es normal, Erena siempre habla en clave pero no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto le agarras el ritmo. -Le consoló Tsubasa.

\- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo el director?

Habían llegado a la azotea y esta parecía vacía, el lugar perfecto para hablar.

\- Algo sobre que tuviera cuidado con un chico llamado Hanabusa. ¿Le conocen?

\- Hanabusa, Hanabusa, -se tomó el mentón en un gesto que indicaba que se encontraba pensando- ¡ah sí!, es el chico más amable que he conocido-

\- Y pareciera que no tiene nada que hacer más que coquetear con media escuela -le interrumpió Erena- de ahí en fuera es una buena persona.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡no hables así de él!

\- Lo dices solo porque es su hermana.

\- ¡No es por eso! Además es su prima, no su hermana.

\- Lo que sea.

Maki solo estaba expectante en aquella conversación, ese ambiente de alguna forma le resultaba familiar…

 _Se encontraban dentro de la pequeña cabaña refugiándose de la tormenta que se había desatado hace unos momentos una joven vestida con su camisa, pantalón, botas, completamente de negro, y la otra con ropas ligeras, ambas se encontraban empapadas pero en la mayor era más porque sus ropas tampoco le eran de mucha ayuda y lo que era peor desde que se habían dirigido allí lo único que hacían era pelear._

 _\- ENTONCES ME ACOGISTE SOLO PORQUE ERA PARECIDA A MI MADRE._

 _\- ¡QUE NO!, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que lo hice por ti, sin importar quién eras?_

 _\- Y COMO EXPLICAS LO QUE DIJISTE EL PRIMER DÍA._

 _\- Solo estaba confundida._

 _Maki trataba por todos los medios posibles -habidos y por haber- de no alterarse, respiraba hondo, ¡esa enana sí que era testaruda!_

 _\- A ver Nico, escúchame, si te permití quedarte no fue porque te parecieras a tu madre, sino porque…_

 _No sabía si continuar, de seguro la pelinegra se burlaría de ella si se enteraba de lo demás, en cambio Nico estaba esperando a que continuara, y esperaba cualquier respuesta que no fuera "porque se lo debo a tu madre", esperaba que la amabilidad que le mostraba no fuera debido a eso porque entonces sí que no lo soportaría, le gustaba Maki sí, lo admitía, pero lo que no le gustaba era que en las noches cuando ella le abrazara estuviese pensando en otra persona, y se sentía mal porque tenía celos, celos de su madre, se sentía mal porque no quería que la viera como un reemplazo._

 _\- Porque ¿qué?, Maki._

 _\- …Porque eras diferente a las demás, de alguna forma me había encariñado contigo y no quise que algo malo te sucediera._

 _Había ido disminuyendo la voz de tal forma que lo último se escuchó como un susurro._

 _\- Ya, ¿estás feliz ahora?_

 _El semblante de Nico había cambiado de uno molesto a uno completamente feliz._

 _-¡Sí!, porque has admitido que estabas preocupada por mí._

 _Dijo, tenía frío pero que más daba, si la había oído decir que se preocupaba por ella._

 _\- ¡Yo no dije eso!_

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que sí!_

 _\- ¡Que no!_

 _\- ¡Que sí!_

 _\- Ah, por eso no quería decirte._

 _\- Lo siento, es solo que estoy feliz._

 _\- Se nota._

 _No podía molestarse con ella, esa chica muy a menudo la sacaba de sus casillas pero aun así tampoco quería estar peleada con ella y más cuando la causa de todo era por su culpa, lo admitía, si la pelinegra se mostraba insegura con sus acciones era porque ella tampoco se explicaba, un día estaba afuera muriéndose de frío y al siguiente amanecía cubierta, un día la corría y al otro ya la aceptaba en su casa, no diría ni una sola palabra más sobre el tema pero la verdad era que desde que la había visto fuera de su casa negándose a marcharse le había recordado a su madre, era tan parecidas las dos pero ella, Nico, tenía algo que no había visto antes, era fuerte, valiente, y tenía un lado adorable que aún conservaba a pesar de haber vivido en aquella aldea, esa molesta aldea que ella tanto odiaba, quien diría que de allí podrían llegar a salir personas como ella, de repente sintió como la pelinegra le abrazaba y se tensó, no quería lastimarla, era muy preciada para ella._

 _\- Hey, sabes que no puedo controlarlo ¿cierto?_

 _\- Lo olvide, perdón pero sé que tú no me harías daño._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?_

 _\- Je._

 _"_ _Porque soy importante para ti pero eres tan cabeza dura como para aceptarlo" Pensó Nico._

…

\- Hey Nishikino ¿estás bien?

Preguntó Tsubasa haciendo reaccionar a la pelirroja.

\- Sí, ¿qué paso?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

\- Estás segura que te encuentras bien.

Esta vez preguntó Erena.

\- Ya les dije que sí -contestó esta vez molesta- si ya no hay nada más que hacer me retiro.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

\- Hey Erena, ¿habrá sabido de quien estábamos hablando?

\- No lo creo, mejor vámonos que de seguro Zoe nos debe estar esperando.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

Ambas bajaron de la azotea y al terminar de bajar las escaleras Erena detuvo su paso.

\- Si sigues actuando así de sospechosa querrá respuestas antes de lo planeado.

Dijo sin voltear.

\- Lo sé, pero al igual que yo quieres dárselas aún antes de que pregunte algo, ¿no?

Se escuchó una voz proveniente de la azotea.

Ninguna dijo nada y en silencio caminaron hasta la salida de la escuela, ya estaba atardeciendo, la peli-guinda quería saber la razón por la cual Maki se había quedado perdida por un rato y esperaba que fuera buena pero no la presionaría, dejaría que las cosas sucedieran a su debido tiempo e intervendría cuando lo necesitara pero por el momento tal vez Maki tuviera que arreglar las cosa por su cuenta, Tsubasa se encontraba muy incómoda cada vez que mencionaban el tema de Zoe, no es que le molestara la pelinegra, de hecho le agradaba pero el problema era que temía terminar hablando de más y echándose de cabeza, se apresuró a alcanzar a Erena que ya se había adelantado mientras ella divagaba, sacudió la cabeza, tenía que despejar su mente antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

.

En un callejón no muy lejos de la escuela Otonokizaka se encontraban un grupo de personas rodeando a un hombre herido.

\- ¡No, por favor déjenme ir!

Unas personas encapuchadas se acercaron a él joven que poseía pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos violetas sujetándolo de la camisa mientras uno de ellos sacaba una navaja y se la incrustaba en el estómago ignorando su anterior súplica.

\- Bien, tomare en cuenta tu pedido pero tienes que cooperar, así que dime, ¿sabes algo acerca de ella?

Dijo una figura desde las sombras e inmediatamente uno de los encapuchados saco una foto donde una pelinegra con ojos rubí se encontraba sonriendo al lado de una pelirroja y se encontraba remarcada la parte en donde estaba la pelinegra.

\- N-no, ya te dije todo lo que sé, s-si quieres tal vez _*cof,cof*_ mi socio-

\- Ese inútil, fue… inútil, -le interrumpió- no nos sirvió de mucho al igual que tú pero sabes, podrías servir para algo, mis amigos no han comido el día de hoy -sonrió de forma maliciosa- así que chicos… es todo suyo.

\- ¡No, por favor!

Gritó pero fue ignorado. El joven salió acercándose a una zona iluminada en donde se pudo notar su cabellera rubia y sus ojos brillando en un oscuro color carmesí.

\- Bien, ya deja de seguirme. -Le dijo a una chica peli-azul que se encontraba a unos pocos metros lejos de él.

\- Senju es mía. -Hablo de forma seria.

Los gritos del hombre aún se lograban escuchar, siguió caminando un poco más hasta alejarse.

\- Ja, que no se supone que ustedes eran amigas. -Preguntó dándose media vuelta y encarándola.

\- Si alguien le hace daño a la persona que quiero le haré pagar, no me importara quien sea… aunque hayamos sido amigas en el pasado.

\- Bueno primita mía, entonces déjala disfrutar de su teatrito un poco más, no hagas ningún movimiento aún.

\- Estaré mucho más tranquila si dejas de coquetear con ella.

\- Umm, sabes que es imposible ¿verdad?, por cierto, ¿cuándo dejaras de usar ese traje?

\- Hasta que ella me lo pida.

\- Bien en realidad no me importa, te dejo, mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y empezar mi movimiento.

\- ¿Yo no puedo hacer nada pero tú sí?

\- Por supuesto. -Le guiñó el ojo.

\- Eres incorregible Aidou.

\- Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, la peli-azul se dirigió a una casa que si bien no conocía del todo, si conocía a la persona que vivía allí, se subió a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de la residencia para poder observar mejor, allí se encontraba la pelirroja junto con otras dos chicas a las cuáles reconoció de inmediato, se trataban de nada más y nada menos que de Hoshizora Rin y Koizumi Hanayo, sentía un poco de lástima por la castaña ya que su hermano acaba de morir hace unos cuantos minutos pero igual y ella no podía hacer nada para salvarlo, él tenía la culpa por involucrarse con Senju, de seguro y usaría a la castaña para acercarse a su chica y hacerle daño, no, más valía prevenir que lamentar aunque tratándose de Senju mejor haría que lamentara por estar en un papel que no le correspondía a nadie más que a ella, aunque por el momento se sentía feliz, no había hablado con Maki pero al menos la veía y se aseguraba de que estuviera bien, aquel tipo había dicho la verdad con respecto a la pelirroja así que no le importaba tener que portar con una maldición solo para volver a verla.

\- Muy pronto podre estar a tu lado mi Maki-chan. -Susurró en medio de la fría noche.

Por su parte la pelirroja volteo a ver hacia la ventana sin poder divisar nada más que la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué sucede Maki-chan, nya?

\- Em, no, nada, mejor ya vámonos a acostar que ya es tarde.

\- ¡Claro que sí, hoy dormiré con Kayochin y Maki-chan, nya!

\- Es-espera Rin-chan.

Maki sonrió al ver el comportamiento de la peli-naranja y decido seguirla hasta su habitación, hoy había sido un largo día y sin saber muy bien porque sintió escalofríos.

.

En otro lugar un poco más alejado de donde estaba la casa de la familia Nishikino se encontraban varias personas en lo que parecía ser un hotel abandonado y teniendo lo que cualquiera reconocería como una… orgía.

\- Sucu-chan, ven aquí, hace tiempo que no hacia esto.

Una peli morada semidesnuda se acercó hacia ella.

\- Ah, mi querida mascota, muy pronto toda esta farsa acabara.

Hablo la pelinegra antes de morder con ferocidad el cuello de su acompañante.

\- Y te veré suplicando por mi causa.

Se relamió los labios.

\- Disfrutare el verte sufrir, mi querida bitch-chan…

…

* * *

 **Em, no sé cómo se volvió de esta forma, ¿alguien pensó que Zoe sería buena?, ¿quién creen que se vea más sospechoso, Aidou o Zoe?, yo los veo a ambos sospechosos, pero pues ya tenemos un nuevo personaje que ha hecho su aparición, jeje, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Recuerdos

**Love Live! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños?**

* * *

Una pelinegra iba caminando por los pasillos refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja y con un aura oscura envolviéndole.

¡Ah, maldición!, tan solo ayer todo iba de acuerdo al plan, sabía que Hanabusa iba a meter su nariz en donde no lo llamaban pero no me imagine que fuera para tanto, que dicho sea de paso esperaba que no le metiera ideas en la cabeza a la pelirroja, el colmo era que el director tampoco ayudaba, digo en vez de estar diciéndole indirectas y eso solo tenía que ordenar que se mantuviera alejada no dárselo como una opción, esa niña es tan tonta que de seguro solo se verá más interesada en el tema, salí de clases más temprano de lo usual ya que tenía cierto asunto pendiente que atender hasta que me acorde que había quedado para mostrarle el lugar después de clases hubiese disfrutado hacerlo, después de todo, siempre es bueno conocer a tus piezas enemigas, ¿no?, aunque ella no representaba oficialmente ningún problema para mis planes por el contrario los beneficiaba y mucho, pero tenía que quitar las pequeñas piedras interponiéndose en su camino, tal y como lo era Hanabusa, dio unas cuantas vueltas y siguió caminando hasta toparse con la cabellera guinda de la persona que buscaba en medio de unas tres chicas más, rápidamente le hizo señas indicándole que saliera y esta después de pedir disculpas a las que la acompañaban se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Uh lo siento, no quería interrumpirte pero te necesito para un súper movimiento y es ultra importante.

Me mira con cara de desconfianza pero a los pocos segundos regresa a su expresión habitual y em… pues digamos que no hay mucha diferencia.

\- Ya sabes que puedes dejarte de rodeos conmigo Zoe.

\- Bueno, es sobre la chica de ayer, necesito que le muestres la escuela, se supone que quede con ella para hacer eso pero otro asunto surgió.

\- Bien, de todas formas sabía que esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano.

Quedando de acuerdo con Erena salgo rápido de allí, me dirigí a un sector abandonado de Akiba que se encontraba en un casino, bar, como quieran llamarle allí dentro estaba un tipo que tenía un aspecto amenazante pero la verdad era que era con él con quien tenía que hablar, una vez terminado mis asuntos me retire rumbo a nuestra base secreta temporal, camine un buen rato ya que iba a paso lento disfrutando como mis subordinados parecían disfrutar de su fiesta hasta llegar a un gran cuarto amueblado con un estilo que combinaba un poco del barroco con el moderno y que era el que me pertenecía, aquí no había ni un alma pero era natural, después de todo no permito que nadie más a parte de mi o de Sucu-chan pisen este lugar, o bueno de vez en cuando suelo hacer algunas excepciones justo como ahora, no paso ni una hora cuando llegaron Erena y Anju, que para mi sorpresa lucían bastante felices, en especial Erena y eso era algo relativamente nuevo en ella.

\- ¿Y bien?, ¿buenas noticias?

Ambas se miraron con expresiones confusas, y… espero que no estén planeando nada.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero ella está aquí…

Habló la peli-guinda.

\- Bien, gracias, pueden irse.

Maldición, parece que el día de hoy me estoy quejando más que de costumbre, bueno también están pasando más cosas malas que de costumbre. Espero hasta que estoy segura de que ya están lo suficientemente lejos como para llamar a Sucu-chan, no más bien supongo que ahora que todo esto no está saliendo como lo había planeado en un principio puedo dejarla de llamar así…

\- Hey Nozomi, -le llamé- estas muy atrevida el día de hoy, bueno, más de lo usual.

Ella hizo un gesto burlón y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

.

\- Ah que aburrido, si tan solo me dejaras acercarme a ella así no pasaría su tiempo con ellas, pero bueno. Cuando gustes.

\- Si te dejo moverte a tu antojo tendré que mantenerte vigilado y honestamente tengo mejores cosas que hacer así que si me disculpas tengo que ir a cierto lugar.

\- Si, yo igual. Sabes me entere que el director le dijo cosas malas sobre mí que pueden causarnos problemas en un futuro.

\- Nah, no creo, y si algo así llega a suceder yo te reconcilio, pero con una condición, nada de coquetearle hasta que yo no haga nada.

\- No lo prometo.

El chico rio nerviosamente al ver la mirada amenazante de su acompañante.

\- ¡Vamos!, cuantas veces no hemos tenido ya esta conversación, pero como quieras.

Salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

\- Bueno. Hoy es el día en que me encuentro con este sujeto. Va a lamentar haberse metido en mi camino. Aunque… apenas y va a tener tiempo de reaccionar.

Salió del cuarto en la misma dirección por donde había salido la chica anteriormente, dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores y siguió caminado tenía que llegar hasta el lugar en donde estaban reunidos sus subordinados. Una vez que llego allí se preparó con la imagen que había sacado para la ocasión, recordaba haber visto molesta más de una vez a su extraña compañera solo por el hecho de haberle mostrado esa imagen, pero se tenía que aguantar, después de todo fue lo que ella decidió, ¿o no?.

\- Eh, vamos, parece que los chicos nuevos aún no aprenden el respeto por sus mayores.

\- N-no sé de que me hablas.

Dijo el chico tartamudeando, si en algo le molestaba su hermana era su constante tartamudeo y ahí estaba él, haciendo lo mismo.

\- Vamos, vamos, no te hagas. Sabes muy bien de lo que te estoy hablando, por qué no mejor me explicas la razón por la cual nos traicionaste.

\- Y-yo… no puedo.

En sus ojos estaba esa mirada decidida que ponía la gente cuando estaba segura de su decisión, recordó a la peli-azul, esa chica alguna vez tuvo también esa mirada, pero ahora, parecía estarse arrepintiendo, no la culpaba, si él estuviera en su lugar también titubearía pero todos tenían que mantenerse firmes para que el plan resultara, los enemigos habían comenzado a moverse antes que ellos, así que, ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo?

Después de haber usado las técnicas más… suaves… de tortura se había cansado porque aquel chico no parecía querer cooperar y eso le molestaba, la paciencia no era su punto fuerte, así que sin más ordeno que se empezaran a tomar medidas más… drásticas.

\- ¡No, por favor déjenme ir!

Inmediatamente uno de los que estaban ahí, que llevaban capuchas para ocultar su identidad, se acercó y sacó una navaja para luego incrustársela en el estómago sin importarle las suplicas, después de todo, trabajo era trabajo.

Después de algunos intentos más que acabaron siendo en vano prefirió dejarlo como comida, al final tendría que ser útil para algo, después de hacer su trabajo se percató de la presencia de alguien más que resulto ser la persona que no se quería encontrar en este preciso momento.

…

\- Eres incorregible Aidou.

\- Lo sabes mejor que nadie.

\- Supongo que lo dejare pasar, pero en cuanto hagas tu parte te alejas de ella, ¿entendido?

\- Bueno, disfrutare del momento, pero no necesitas repetírmelo a cada rato, ya sé que es tú chica…

Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, antes de dar vuelta en la esquina para tomar camino a su hogar dio un último vistazo a la peli-azul, a decir verdad a veces le preocupaba un poco pero bueno, era un destino con el que tenían que lidiar y aquella pelirroja, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para entender la situación y elegir un bando, era parte de la guerra de todos modos, solo que… sin pertenecer a ningún lado aún.

\- Pobrecita, se debe sentir sola por no tener a su _persona(1)_ con ella.

.

Rin se encontraba arrastrando tanto a la castaña como a la pelirroja hasta el cuarto, ya estaban por subir las escaleras cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a una señora de aparentemente no más de treinta y dos años, con una expresión cansada que cambio completamente a una molesta en cuanto al alzar la vista se topó con las chicas o más bien dicho, cuando su vista se cruzó con la de Maki.

\- ¿Qué no se supone que mañana tienes clases?, -la pelirroja menor asintió- entonces podrías explicarme ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Era un poco entendible su molestia ya eran más de las dos de la madrugada pero para Maki ese no era el problema, el problema era que su madre no estaba molesta por eso y ella era consciente de ello.

\- Solo estaba estudiando con mis amigas. -Hablo desviando la mirada.

\- Pff, creí que todos huían de ti, se puede saber porque no me habías dicho nada.

\- Nunca estás en casa, no se había presentado la oportunidad. -Agacho la cabeza.

\- Ah sí, como sea es mejor que ya te vayas a tu cuarto estoy muy cansada y no quiero tener que verte en este momento.

\- Claro madre.

Tanto la castaña como la peli-naranja se quedaron al margen de la conversación pero su molestia era más que evidente, ¡¿cómo era posible que una madre le hablara así a su hija?!, es más ¡a su única hija! Quisieron protestar pero al ver la mirada de Maki prefirieron que la mejor opción era seguirla, ya en su habitación tal vez su amiga les quisiera contar algo.

La peli-azul veía con molestia la escena, debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba no podría escuchar muy bien pero no era necesario sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, apretó los puños, no siempre había sido todo así, o bueno si había sido así pero no a tal grado, la pelirroja ni siquiera sabía el porqué del comportamiento de su madre, ella misma se había encargado de borrar sus recuerdos todo era mejor en ese entonces, Maki era apenas una niña que no entendía casi nada, solo el hecho de que su madre siempre la ignoraba y ahora ya era lo suficientemente grande como para saber la razón pero aún no se la diría. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido aquel día aún estaba fresco en su memoria como si todo hubiera sucedido ayer.

 _Flashback…_

 _Me encontraba recolectando información que me pudiera servir para llevar a cabo mi venganza, pero entonces llegué a una casa, mmm no, más bien era una mansión, sin pensarlo mucho me adentre en ella brincando la barda y violando un poco la seguridad a pesar de que no había estado aquí antes quería seguir observando más así que fui hasta el jardín trasero donde pude ver a una pequeña niña de unos que serían, cinco o seis años jugando sola, me fije en el color de su cabello, era de un color escarlata que me llamo de inmediato la atención, me acerque a ella lentamente no quería asustarla así que decidí iniciar un tema de conversación antes de llegar._

 _\- ¿Qué hace una pequeña niña como tu jugando sola acá afuera en este frío clima?_

 _Rápidamente se volteó pude ver perfectamente sus ojos que eran de un color violeta, esto no podía ser verdad… ¿o sí?_

 _\- ¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _\- Viendo a una linda niña jugar por supuesto, si gustas puedes llamarme onee-chan y yo te llamaré Maki-chan, ¿qué te parece?_

 _Me miró desconfiada._

 _\- ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?_

 _\- Digamos que te conozco desde hace muuucho tiempo._

 _\- Es la primera vez que la veo._

 _\- Es verdad pero… ¿acaso te parezco alguien que te haría daño?_

 _No contestó, rayos era ella, sin duda era ella, estaba feliz, muy feliz._

 _\- Confía en mi Maki-chan, te prometo que no te hare daño, además, ¿no sería lindo que tuvieras a alguien con quien jugar?, y tus padres ¿dónde están?_

 _\- En el trabajo, está bien… solo por esta vez jugare contigo._

 _Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, es increíble que las circunstancias cambien a la gente, la Maki de antes no habría hecho esa expresión tan linda como la que ponía en este momento y si la puso alguna vez debió haber sido hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era pequeña, cuando aún no nos conocíamos._

 _\- Perfecto._

 _Pasaron varias semanas después de eso, yo iba todas las tardes a visitarla y a hacerle compañía y ella me contaba lo que había hecho en el día, algunas veces me quedaba a dormir con ella pero como solo era en su cuarto y yo solía entrar por la ventana para evitar problemas jamás pase por la planta baja y mucho menos vi las fotos familiares que tenían así que no tenía mucha información sobre sus padres, lo único que sabía era que casi no se encontraban en casa y que Maki se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo sola y me alegre de haberme encontrado con ella y ahora ser yo quien le hacía compañía. Una tarde que me encontraba por ir a la casa de Maki, iba pasando por el parque que se encontraba por su casa y la vi parada junto a otros dos señores que supuse que eran sus padres, después de meditarlo un momento decidí quedarme a observar lo cual considero que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Al lado de estos dos señores se encontraban otros dos más y traían a una pequeña niña consigo y parecían que querían que Maki se fuera a jugar con ella, Maki era un poco tímida y no le gustaba estar a solas con una persona desconocida, a mí me acepto de inmediato pero estoy segura de que fue porque su alma me reconoció, sé qué suena un poco cursi pero es el resultado de no tener nada que hacer y haber estado leyendo varias novelas, por alguna casualidad o coincidencia ella levanto la vista y me vio, acomode mi mano izquierda en un signo de amor y paz y lo acomode frente a mi ojo izquierdo y le di un pequeño guiño para animarla, ella se sonrojo, maldición, sé que justo ahora por la boba sonrisa que tengo en mi cara deben de pensar que soy una pedófila o algo por el estilo, sus padres las dejaron avanzar hacia un puesto de helados mientras ellos se iban a sentar en algún lugar, tampoco en ese momento le puse atención al rostro de sus padres, lo único que podía ver era a la dulce niña que se acercaba hasta mi trayendo consigo a la otra niña, esta tenía el cabello de un color gris y a la cuál reconocí de inmediato, la pequeña pelirroja no vio por donde iba causando que se tropezara y cayera, aunque quería ocultarlo sabía que estaba a punto de llorar por lo que trate de animarla haciendo un par de cosas un tanto vergonzosas, otros niños que estaban por ahí cerca se comenzaron a burlar pero a mí no me importo ya que lo hacía por la persona que quería, lo peor fue cuando hicieron molestar a la niña a la cual trataba de animar._

 _\- No se burlen._

 _Dijo con voz entrecortada, pero nadie le hizo caso, me trate de acercar a ella cuando vi como un aura cobriza la comenzó a rodear._

 _\- ¡He dicho que no se burlen de ella!_

 _Sujeto con violencia a uno de los niños que era mayor que ella, de su cabeza salieron unas orejas que representaban lo que era y también tenía una pequeña cola, tenía que calmarla de alguna forma ya que se pondría realmente feo si esto se salía de control, voltee a todos lados solo para encontrarme con que sus padres se dirigían hacia acá y entonces por primera vez la vi, era la primera vez -en este tiempo al menos- y sin embargo la odie con todo mi ser, ¿por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella de nuevo?, ¿por qué estaba en este tiempo?, pero no tenía tiempo en este momento como para estar pensando en esas cosas así que sin pensarlo dos veces actué, tome a Maki de la cintura, la obligué a soltar al otro niño y la voltee hacia mí, en sus ojos brillaba la ira y todo aquel poder que había estado conteniendo y que no tardaría en sacar, me arrodille para poder estar a su altura, coloque mi mano detrás de su cabeza para acercarla a mí, en cuanto ella se dio cuenta de la cercanía y de quien era la persona que la estaba sosteniendo dejo de forcejear, cooperaba, lo cual era bueno._

 _\- Perdóname Maki-chan._

 _La besé. Estoy segura que ahora si todos me verían raro pero no me importo, pronto note como la cola y orejas comenzaron a desaparecer mientras ella perdía las fuerzas, voltee a ver a la otra niña que me miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y le di a Maki para que la sostuviera, tuve que usar mi poder para salir de la vista de todos y para que la mayoría olvidara lo sucedido, menos ciertas personas en los que mi poder no tenía efecto tal como lo era sobre la madre de Maki._

 _Fin flashback._

Decidí que lo mejor sería irme pero antes aproveche para ir a visitar a Maki a su habitación, se encontraba dormida, a su lado estaban las otras dos chicas, no sé si habrán platicado, simplemente me perdí en los recuerdos, me quede parada a su lado observándola dormir, se veía tan apacible de esa forma, parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño, ya era tarde y tenía que encontrarme con el molesto de Aidou.

\- Nico-chan. -Murmuro entre sueños.

Fruncí el ceño, porque tenía que recordar ese nombre justo ahora.

\- No, mi Maki-chan, recordar ahora solo te traerá problemas, espero que no pronuncies ese nombre en su presencia o de lo contrario tendré que intervenir antes de lo planeado.

Deposite un beso en su mejilla, di media vuelta no sin antes comprobar que las otras dos estaban durmiendo y salí de aquel cuarto.

Por un largo tiempo Aidou me estuvo preguntando si era necesario haberla besado en aquel entonces, la verdad era que pude haber ocultado su poder de otra forma pero… aún no tenía la habilidad suficiente como para hacerlo, y… quería sentir sus labios después de tanto tiempo, aún hoy en día quiero sentirlos, quiero sentirla, quiero que recuerde todo lo que pasamos, pero lo que más quiero, es destruir a quien esta 'usándome' para acercarse a ella…

* * *

 **Tada, un nuevo capítulo, si la verdad es que me tarde más de lo esperado y eso que me había prometido actualizar pronto, pero bueeeno, mis más sinceras disculpas por el capítulo anterior, tienen razón y gracias por mencionarme ese punto, al principio sentía que le faltaba algo, luego quedo así y a pesar de que lo leí varias veces sentí que estaba bien, aunque en este trate de remarcar algunas cosas que no mencione en el anterior con la intención de explicar mejor las cosas, un amigo me menciono acerca del tiempo en donde se ubicaban las acciones, era algo más o menos así, la situación A, sucede en el lapso a-b, la situación B, en el b-c y el C, en el c-d, como me dijo que se podía hacer así y no solo que A, B y C, sucedieran en el lapso a-b, trate de hacerlo lo mejor que pude aparte de que creí que se adaptaría para lo que trataba de decir, lo seguiré haciendo así solo que explicare mejor para que no se confundan, y por último.**

 **OphiellTheFallenAngel: Bueno, en mi mente habia quedado mejor pero como me tarde en plasmarlo supongo que se me olvido -se rasca la mejilla- bueno pero trate de explicarlo en este, para que se puedan ubicar un poco, gracias por leer.**

 **yuristik: gracias por tu comentario, si la verdad tienen razón, pondre más cuidado para la proxima.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, en definitiva mejorare esa parte para que no vuelva a suceder. Yanne. Que pasen un agradable fin de semana.**


End file.
